Wallace Cup Round 2
by Shadow Teon
Summary: May has been asked by Ash, Dawn, and Brock to enter the next Wallace Cup with them in Snowpoint City. But May doesn't feel as confident of her skills as before. So Solidad, Harley, and Drew decided to go with her to the Wallace Cup! What will happened? Contestshipping included with slight pearlshipping.
1. Family Trip To Sinnoh!

**Family Trip to Sinnoh**

"What?!" May's eyes widen.

"Yeah! We were kinda hoping you could join us in the next Wallace Cup. It's in Snowpoint City!" Ash smiled.

"I don't know-"

"C'mon, it'll be fun! Please!" Ash begged.

"Yeah, no need to worry!" Dawn chimed in with her catchphrase. Ash, Brock and Dawn were calling May at the Pokemon Center. They wanted for May to enter the Wallace Cup with them, just like the first one.

Although May wasn't quite ready for another round.

"Sorry, but there's really no need. There's a contest right here in Mohogany Town in three weeks, I can get my last ribbon there." May reasoned.

"But May, didn't you tell us that's the last contest here in the Johto region. You won't able to enter the grand festival if you lose that contest." Brock warned. Both Ash and Dawn were shocked by the news.

"May, you need come over here, pronto!" Ash yelled.

"Yeah! This could be your big break!" Dawn agreed. May sighed. She knew they wouldn't give up after hearing her dilemma.

"I agree with them May."

"Solidad!" May whipped her head to see Solidad, Drew, and even Harley! The Sinnoh gang noticed the three coordinators.

"Drew! Solidad! Harley! Long time no see!" Ash greeted cheerfully.

"SOLIDAD! Oh how much more beautiful can you get!" Brock's face was squished on screen, hearts in his eyes.

"Uh, hi again Brock," Solidad slowly leaning back.

"It would be fate once again to meet up once again! It means we were just meant for- OWWWW!" Brock's face turned to agony as he collapsed off screen. Solidad, Drew, and Harley looked shocked. May, Ash, and Dawn merely sweat dropped.

"Is Brock going to be okay?" Solidad asked fearfully.

"No need to worry! This happens all of the time. Whenever Brock gets like this, Croagunk uses poison jab on him." Dawn brushed it off. Said Pokemon was slowly dragging Brock away.

"Sounds more painful than Max pulling on his ear."Drew recalled. May hummed in agreement.

"So May," May turned to Dawn. "Why don't you want to enter the Wallace Cup?"

"Well..." Dawn waited for May's response. Solidad, and Drew gave her sympathetic looks. Harley just looked annoyed, "Its because she was completely-"

"Do us a solid and shut up." Drew cut him off.

"Completely what?" Ash asked innocently.

"Look." All eyes were on May. "I don't need to enter the Wallace Cup over there. There's a contest here, and I'll win that one. "

"With the win streak you have shortie, probably not." Harley sniffed. This time Solidad slapped the back of Harley's head.

"Hey! Its the truth and you guys know it!"

"May, you need to enter the Wallace Cup. It's a safer route, and you can redeem your loss." Drew urged.

"And if I don't?" May remained pessimistic.

"May, what happened? At the first Wallace Cup, you were helping me with my confidence! Did something happen?" Dawn asked, concerned. May stood there uncomfortably, not glancing at the Sinnoh coordinator.

Solidad placed her hand on May's shoulder. "Tell you what May. Drew, Harley, and I will join you at the Wallace Cup." Everyone was taken back by Solidad's offer.

"But you guys already have your five ribbons! There's no need for you to enter!" May argued.

"Yeah, wouldn't it lower her already low chances of winning?" Harley agreed. May just glared at him.

"I'm not that bad!"

"Yeah, but you're not _that_ good either," Drew smirked.

"You arrogant, confident, self-center bast-"

"According this Wallace Cup rules, you need a partner to enter." Brock explained, cutting off May's swearing.

"Great! That'll makes things easier." Solidad smiled. She faced to the male coordinators, "Will you guys come to Sinnoh with me? I won't force you."

"Sure, I could use some practice for the grand festival?" Drew flicked his hair, much to May's annoyance.

"You get to dress up in Sinnoh Contest! Count me in!" Harley agreed for completely different reasons.

Solidad finally turned to May, "See, we'll help you in the Wallace Cup. Will you agree now?" May pondered over her offer a little.

May finally answered. "I guess. Why not?" First time since the conversation, May smiled.

"Well!" Harley pulled Drew, Solidad, and May in. "Looks like we'll be taking a family trip to Sinnoh!"

"We're not a family," Drew and May spoke in unison.

VVVVVVVV

May was peacefully leaning against the railing on the boat. She watched the sun slowing illuminating the night sky.

Drew joined her, "You know, we won't reach to Snowpoint City until mid-morning.

"I know." They watched the sunrise in silence.

"Hey Drew." Drew looked at the brunette. "Who's going to be your partner at the Wallace Cup?"

"Why would you want to know that? Unless you want me to be your partner." Drew smirked.

"N-n-not at all!" May stuttered. "After all, you wouldn't want to be with a coordinator that always loses." Drew frowned at her last response.

"May, you need to give yourself more credit."

"Why? I loss three contest, and won one ribbon since the last cup."

Drew sighed,"Sometimes you're overconfident, while other times you're too shaky. You really need some middle ground." May let out a hollow laugh.

"I guess so."

Drew turned her head, so she would face him. May's face heated up slightly as Drew rested his hand on her cheek. He noticed her sapphire eyes sparkled in the dawn light.

"For the record, I think you can win this tournament. Just do what you always do, and don't get upset about you last attempt. Okay?" May smiled at Drew's kindness.

"I'll try."

They remained in their position.

"OOOOh~ What a romantic scene! A boy and a girl watching a sunrise together. Oh the intimacy!~" Drew and May leaped three feet away from each other. Harley was standing behind them.

"Harley!" May squeaked in surprised and embarrassment.

"Oh don't mind me hun! Carry on with the moment! I'll just record the rest." Harley brought out his camera. The pair sighed at the broken moment.

"Harley, you shouldn't interrupt a moment like that." Solidad walked up to him.

"But Sol!~ It's been awhile since they had a moment like this!~" Harley whined.

"What are you talking about? They had one three days ago." Solidad remembered. The younger coordinators blushed.

"You were spying on us again!?" May accused them.

"You should be used to this by now hun." Harley shrugged

"Admittedly so." Drew mumbled.

The four coordinators walked up to each other

"So I'm guessing you're May's partner then Drew?" Solidad smiled knowingly.

"I never agreed to that." Drew denied. May deflated slightly. This did not get unnoticed by Solidad however.

"So does that means you want to be paired up with Harley?" Solidad continued innocently.

Drew went dead silent as Harley blew a kiss at him.

"I thought so. Well, pick your Pokemon you guys. Harley and I are not going easy on you." Solidad ended.

"See ya later lovebirds!" Harley chimed in.

With that, the two older coordinators left the boat's deck.

May spoke up, "I had a feeling we would be partners for this competition." Not that she minded that.

"Yeah, but at least we know each other's styles. We should practice now, since no one is on the boat's deck." Drew advised.

"Wynaut?" May giggled.

 **Author's Note: This is a new story I'll be doing with Breaking Point. I needed to write something more light, so I decided to write this story! This story will be shorter than Breaking Point. I recently rewatched the Wallace Cup. I'm also one those people who whines how May should've won the Wallace Cup! Seriously Glaceon attack piplup so many times!**

 **And what's my deal, and making May having all the problems! - _-**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**


	2. Meet and Greet

**Meet and Greet**

"Drew! There's Snowpoint City!" May happily pointed at the snow covered city.

"Yes May, I'm not blind." May pushed Drew playfully. Solidad and Harley walked towards to them.

"Brock told us that the Wallace Cup is being held near Lake Acuity." Solidad informed them.

"Just like the first one was around Lake Valor." May recalled.

"May!" _Pika pi!_ A boyish voice and the sound of a Pikachu rang to the group's ears. May ran up to the railing. Ash, Dawn, and Brock were waving at her.

"Hey guys! Glad to see you again!" May called back, waving her arm. Solidad, Harley, and Drew followed May up the railing.

"They look energetic as ever." Solidad commented.

"Passengers! We arrived at Snowpoint City in Sinnoh. Please gather your things. We hope you travel with us again." The intercom went silent.

"Let's get going!" May rushed off.

"It going to be a free for all once we land." Drew said.

VVVVVVV

The four coordinators met up with the Sinnoh gang.

"May! It's so great to see you face to face again!" Dawn hugged May. "Yeah, I missed you too." May quickly returned the hug.

As they separated, Dawn turned to the newcomers. "Hi! You must be May's friends! I'm Dawn, and this is Piplup." The proud penguin cried in greeting. "And we're going to be top coordinator one day!" Dawn announced proudly.

"I see. Same goes for us. I'm Solidad."

"If you must know, it's Harley. I'm going to be top coordinator first y'know!"

"Name's Drew. I can see how you and airhead get along." May was fuming silently from the last remark.

"I see no has changed." Brock chuckled.

"That's cool. Can't wait to battle their pokemon!" Ash raised his fist in the air. Pikachu agreed.

Although Dawn was pondering over something. "Solidad... I feel I've heard that name before..."

"Probably because Solidad won the Kanto grand festival last year!" Ash pointed out.

"You won a grand festival!" Dawn beamed at Solidad. "That's amazing! You're already a top coordinator!"

Solidad chuckled, "That may be. But as a trainer, I need to continue to improve my Pokemon. Just like you do Dawn."

"Yeah! I hope I can learn from you!"

"So anyway," Drew ended the greetings, "We need to get registered for the Wallace Cup. Do you where it is?"

"Of course! no need to worry! It's a honor to help the Prince of Hoenn!"

"Prince of Hoenn!?" Drew was taken back, while Solidad, Harley, and May were cracking up.

VVVVVVV

"There you guys go! You're all set for the Wallace Cup." The registration lady handed back the Johto coordinators' contest passes. The three quickly thanked her, Harley just left. Ash, Brock, and Dawn were waiting for them.

"We're now officially in the Wallace Cup!" May announced to them.

"That's great!" Dawn skipped towards them.

"Alright, don't disappoint us! Got it!" Ash grinned wildly. _Pika!_ Pikachu held a competitive smile.

"It's _you_ who shouldn't disappoint us." Drew took on his challenge. The two guys were ready for a duke out.

"I'm bored. Is there anyway to kill time?" Harley whined, completely missing the intense rivalry.

"OOH! There's a small café in Snowpoint City that has really good hot chocolate! We should totally go there!" May suggested happily.

"All right! I really need a hot drink with all this cold!" Dawn clasped her hands together. Solidad glanced at Ash, and Drew,"You might want cool those two down before giving something hot to them."

"Drew might calm down, but Ash will only keep burning. You can't stop him now!" Brock was quickly amused by the two boys.

VVVVVV

"MAN! This hot chocolate is amazing!" Ash chugged his third drink.

"Careful Ash, you don't want gave a tummy ache before the contest starts," Dawn teased lightly.

"You're not my mom!"

"Dawn! Hey there!" A girl with fire like hair walked in. "Zoey!" Dawn waved. The said girl grinned.

Zoey quickly noticed the newcomers. "Who are these guys?"

"Oh yeah!" Dawn quickly introduced them. "Zoey, these are May's friends: Solidad, Harley, and Drew. They're also competing in the Wallace Cup here! Solidad, Harley, and Drew: this is Zoey. She's a friend of mine, and my partner for the Wallace Cup!"

"You know these greetings are such a bore." Harley mumbled in his drink. Solidad gave him a sympathetic smile.

Zoey looked at Solidad with awe. "It's a honor to meet a top coordinator like yourself Solidad!" Solidad nodded. "You also pretty well known yourself, Zoey. The media says you have a fighting chance to win the Sinnoh Grand Festival." Zoey scratched the back of her neck in modestly.

"Man, one win at a Grand festival, and suddenly the whole world knows who you are," Harley grumbled. Drew shrugged at his reply, "It's part of being a top coordinator."

"Hey Dawn?" Dawn turned to May. "I thought Ash was your partner?"

"Nah, Ash's partner is Brock! I chose Zoey because our styles match each other's better than Ash's and mine!" Dawn explained.

"I remembered Brock giving me a hard time at the Gardenia Town Contest back in Kanto." May laughed.

"Yeah, but I don't know about now." Brock chuckled.

"Speaking of this competition, May, we need to do some brushing up with our attacks." Drew stood up.

"But we just practiced earlier today!" May complained.

"And you wonder why you can't defeat me." Drew tossed a throne-less red rose, and left the café. May caught the red rose with ease.

"Where do you think you're going you arrogant grass head! How are we going to win if you keep acting like that!" May rushed out after him. The rest of the group continued to chill.

"You know, they act like more like rivals than partners." Zoey commented. "Yeah, but we're actually rivals too Zoey!" Dawn point out.

"Those insults just show how much they care for each other." Solidad said. "Not to mention the red rose."

"Huh? Does a red rose mean something?" Ash tilted his head.

VVVVVVVVV

May and Drew were practicing on a snowy field.

"Flygon, flamethrower on Glaceon!" The dragon released a stream of intense flames at the ice eeveelution.

"Mirror coat!" Glaceon's body started to illuminate, making the flames dazzle with her fur. The fresh snow pokemon released a shock wave as the flames bounced off. The flames were dancing and reflecting off the snow covered field.

"Wow! That looks amazing!" Dawn and the others were catching up to the practicing coordinators.

"The way Glaceon looked in all that fire was incredible!" Dawn continued in awe.

"That's just one part of our entire appeal." Drew flicked his hair casually.

"Don't be mean Drew," May scolded lightly.

"Well, that move looks great on Glaceon. Being encased in flames like that, and not damaged in the slightest." Solidad smiled. "You're really raising the bar for us."

"You know, I can't wait to see what you and Harley are doing!" May grinned.

"Well you're just have to wait hun! Solidad and I are not giving you any sneak peeks!" May frowned in rejection.

"Pikachu!" The group turned to the raven haired boy. Ash's pikachu was snatched by Team Rocket in their balloon. The three criminals were cheering hysterically over their catch.

"Team Rocket!" Dawn accused.

"Give me back my pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Listen is that a voice I hear!?" Jessie started their motto. "It's speaking to me loud and clear!" James followed.

"On the wind..."

"Past the stars..."

"In your ears!" Meowth jumped in.

"Is it me or their motto is way too long." Harley yawned. Everyone nodded in unison.

"How dare you cut off our motto!" Jessie screeched violently. James scanned the group.

"Oh wow, all the twerp coordinators are here!"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A TWERP!" Harley screamed.

"That's what you're worried about!" May exclaimed. Harley pouted, "I'm _way_ too good to be compared to the likes of you!" May face-palmed herself.

"Who's this Team Rocket?" Solidad asked the others. "You don't know?" May turned to Solidad. "They're a group of criminals who steal pokemon. But most of the time, they just want Ash's pikachu.

"What's so special about his pikachu?" Solidad was still puzzled. Drew shrugged, "Beats me Sol. Looks like any other electric rodent."

"You know I can't believe you gave up coordinating for _this,_ Jessie." Harley sighed. "But it wasn't like you were a great coordinator in the first place..."

"HEY JUST SO YOU KNOW HARLEY! I HAVE THREE RIBBONS IN SINNOH!" Jessie roared.

Harley hummed in surprised.

"That means that you're just as bad as shortie here." Both May and Jessie were enraged.

"There is no way I'm as bad as Jessie!"

"I'm way better than any twerp in every way!"

Fire was radiating from May as she raged. "Oh yeah!? Glaceon, use water pulse!" Glaceon launched a ball of water towards them.

"Now use shadow ball!" As the ice pokemon shot out the shadow ball, it merged with the water pulse. Sparks were flying as the shadow ball was encased in the water pulse.

"Dustox, use psybeam." The bug sent a colorful beam against the combination. May's combination quickly overpowered the psybeam as Team Rocket was flying off. Pikachu was descending to the ground.

"Staraptor, catch pikachu." Ash chucked his poke ball. The bird was released, and caught the mouse gently, while Jessie, James, and Meowth crashed.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash finished. Pikachu sprung from Staraptor and shocked them with electricity as the three blasted off.

"I will be the one who'll win the Wallace Cup!" Jessie swore loudly as they were sent off. The group watched them turned into a star. May finally cooled down, returning her Glaceon.

"Looks like we have another competitor." Drew returned his Flygon.

First time since the cafe, Zoey spoke up, "Man, is there's always this much action with you guys around?" May smiled. "It's really just Ash. My journey in Johto wasn't nearly as weird as mine with him." Ash laughed in embarrassment.

Dawn took Pikachu from Staraptor. "You were great as always Pikachu!"

 _Pika chu~_ Dawn was happily playing with the electric mouse. Ash returned his bird pokemon. He started watched them, a blush growing on his face.

"Looks like _somebody_ has a crush~" May sang behind Ash. Ash quickly panicked, trying to remove the blush growing on his cheeks. It only increased from embarrassment.

"Something wrong?" Dawn noticed Ash's odd actions. Pikachu was confused as well.

"Uh-uh no need to worry! T-t-thanks for playing with Pikachu!" Ash stuttered. May was cracking up behind Ash.

"You don't have to thank me! I love playing with Pikachu!"

 _Pika pi~_ Pikachu nuzzled Dawn affectionately. Ash smiled at the scene.

"You know, pokemon act like their trainers Ash." May snickered. "Shut it May!" Ash lightly pushed May away.

"Not until you spill it to her!" May grinned back.

"I only like her as a friend!" Ash denied, his blush returning. May grin widen,"You're not as dense as I thought Ash!"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Ash whined. While May having her fun with Ash, Drew stood afar, glaring at the scene. Solidad followed his gaze, a knowing smile formed on her lips.

"Something wrong Drew?" Solidad asked, her voice was extra thick with innocence.

"Nothing."

"Does it have to do with your undying love!~" Harley sang from behind. Drew just snorted and left casually.

"Looks like someone in a bad mood!" Harley called back at Drew. Solidad smiled widen.

"This could be entertaining for us."

Author's Note: There were a 3 references from the battle frontier. The episode when Brock entered a contest was _"What I Did For Love!" (AG 167)_ The next episodes when Harley and Team Rocket worked together to make May lose a contest was called _"New Plot, Old Lot"_ (AG 174) and "Going for Choke"(AG 175) .The episode Solidad won the Kanto grand festival was episode 465 _"Channeling the Battling Zone!" (Ag 182)_ You might have known the last three if you're a contestshipper like me! Drew was in them! I don't remembered when Jessie released her Dustox, but I kept it just cause.

AG= Advance Generation (Hoenn episodes)

That was a lot for an author's note! :o

Now if you excuse me, I'm going to rewatch those episodes on YouTube!

Reviews would be awesome since I'm still new here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon


End file.
